


Together

by StydiaFate



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Applications, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has to tell Stiles she has been accepted to Harvard which is an amazing school but on the other hand it sucks since she has to go away from becon hills for a long time. Until something happens that makes it a whole lot easier ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

It was now summer. Best time of the year. Yet Lydia Martin was staying home because the letter from Harvard should be brought any minute now. Lydia was the smartest person in Becon Hills High School. She had a 5.0 GPA and was practically a genius. She was sitting on the couch and she was home alone. She sat there with her eyes focussed on the door. When she saw the letter fall through her door she sprinted towards it and grabbed it.

Her heart was beating extremely hard. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. “This is it.” She told herself. This was the moment she has been waiting for. She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. She didn’t read everything. Just the first sentence “I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions has voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Class of 2014” A squeal escaped from her mouth and she started jumping up and down in her room when her mother came in. “Honey, are you okay in here?” She asked. Lydia ran up to her and threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Natalie laughed “Well you are happy to see me. I was only gone for halve an hour” she said. Lydia pulled away and said “I got into Harvard!” Lydia squealed. Her mother smiled brightly as she pulled her daughter into a hug. “Aaw baby I’m so proud of you.”

She was so happy. It was by far the happiest moment of her life. Until she realized she had to tell a certain boy that she was leaving Becon Hills for a few years.  They simultaneously let go of each other and Natalie kisses Lydia forehead. “I’m gonna call your father and tell him the great news.” She said before she exited the room.

She had to tell everyone she was leaving town. Including Stiles. It was not like they were dating or anything but still. It was hard to say goodbye. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. “Hey, where are you going?” She heard behind her. “I’m going to see Stiles” She said before closing the door behind her.

It was a long drive. She had taken the long route in the hope that she would finally come up with a good way to bring it to him but she couldn’t. When she finally arrived she parked her car and headed for the door. She knocked a few times before Stiles opened the door. “Hi” She said. “Hi, come in.” He said. She entered the house and Stiles followed her into the living room. “So, what brings you here…not that I don’t want you to come over…but is there any reason?” He said awkwardly. Which made Lydia laugh. Typical Stiles.

“Actually yeah there is.” She said on a bit more serious tone. “So, what is it?” he said. They walked towards the couch and sat down. “You know the college applications that we send out…” She said. Stiles nodded. “I got accepted into one of them, Harvard actually.” She said.  “Oh, that great!” He said. He looked like he was excited for her and he was. But she knew him better than that. Over the years she had learned a lot about Stiles. Like how when he was nervous he rubbed the back of his neck. Or whenever he caught her staring at him he giggled (which was by the way the most adorable sound she’d ever heard) but it was…different this time.

It was quite for a while until Stiles put an arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. “I’m really happy for you.” He whispered into her hair. She looked up and then put her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and they sat there for a while. Just listening to the silence.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She said. “We will skype, call, text and I’ll visit you and you’ll visit me. It’ll be fine.” He said. “Where are you going?” Lydia asked him. “I still haven’t heard anything but I hope I’ll hear something soon, because it’s killing me.” He said. “You’ll be okay. You’re gonna get into a really great school ‘cause you’re ALMOST just as smart as me.” He laughed at the almost because it was true. He was smart, but not as smart as his beautiful friend right next to him.

“I think I’m going to go home and hang out with my mom a little bit, but I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” She said. He nodded. They said their goodbyes and Lydia left.

When she arrived and entered the house she saw a little post it on the table which said that her mom had an emergency meeting, but she would be back tomorrow in the afternoon. Lydia sighted and went upstairs. It had been a long day and it was almost eleven so she was getting pretty tired. She cleaned the bit of make-up she had on, pulled out a cute short and a tank top and headed to bed. She couldn’t fall asleep. There were two things that held her awake actually. One was that she was happy, because…well she was accepted into Harvard. The second was sad because she had to leave Becon Hills and her mom and…Stiles. She should just tell him how she feels and get it over with, but what if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he just saw her as a friend? She pushed the thought into the back of her mind and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up washed her face, brushed her teeth and was about to head down when she heard the doorbell ring. “I’m coming!” She yelled as she walked down the stairs. When she opened the door she saw Stiles was standing there with a ginormous grin on his face. “What are you so happy about?” She asked him teasingly. “Good morning to you too, beautiful.” He said which made her blush. He walked in and Lydia shut the door behind them “I got a letter back from one of the schools.” “Really?! Which one?” She asked excitedly. “Harvard” He said. “Why would he be here if he wasn’t accepted?” She thought “Wait you would only be here if you actually got in right?” she said. He nodded. “You’re going to Harvard?” She asked just to be sure. “Yes Lydia I’m going with you.”

Within second Lydia’s arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist and they hugged each other for what felt like hours. In the moment she just said what she was thinking over and over again in her mind. “I love you so much” she whispered. She thought he hadn’t heard her. Or at least she hoped he hadn’t, but he definitely had.  He pulled away from her and saw the shock on her face. “What did you say?” He said breathlessly. “Nothing” she said quickly. “Lydia…What did you say?” “You’re gonna hate me.” A chocked out laugh escaped from his mouth “If I heard what I think I heard I’m pretty sure I won’t.”  She let out a laugh of relieve “Fine, I love you” He stepped up to her and cupped her face before crashing his lips to hers.  The kiss was full of love and passion, but mostly relieve. It had taken them way too long. They separated and leaned against each other foreheads “Finally” he whispered. Lydia let out a giggle “Yeah, finally.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos! ILY


End file.
